Life for Life, or Die Trying
by Firepixie0071
Summary: Ginny was always the shy, timid one. But what happens when in her 6th year, Voldemort comes back? and what happens when Ginny falls for her mortal enemy-..hard NOT COMPLETE FLUFF! plz r
1. Wish I could change

uthors note: This is my second story! Woohoo! I'm going to try to update the other one, but for now you can enjoy this one! Expect a lot of twists and turns! Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I probably don't own!! Enjoy.....  
  
Live Life, or Die Trying  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny twisted and turned in her sleep. She was having one of her usual nightmares.  
  
It was cold. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of ice. Her hands were pale, and she could just barely see. Her vision was blurred, but she heard screaming. Suddenly she felt warm blood on her arms and legs. She knelt down on her hands and knees, trying desperately to see who was bleeding.  
Panic was everywhere. People were screaming, and rushing past her.  
  
"Turn back! Turn back!" They yelled at Ginny.  
  
"But I can't see where I'm going!" Ginny cried out in frustration.  
  
Suddenly she bumped into a body. She felt around to see who it was. She felt bushy hair, and she knew at once it was her long time friend Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny screamed once more. No one answered.  
  
She continued crawling. Shaking as she went, she bumped into someone else, and instantly saw red hair.  
  
"Ron, Ron, help me I can't see! We have to get out of here!" She tugged on his body, but he was limp and cold as well. She started crying hysterically.  
  
She heard a raspy voice, calling out to her.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny. You must get away. You must get out of here. You're weak, and can't handle the monster."  
  
Through her blurred vision, all she could see were a pair of glasses, piercing green eyes, and a deep scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
"Harry, help me! We have to get the others out of here!" She shook his body violently.  
  
"No Ginny. Nobody wants to save you. You're just a meek mouse that nobody sees. Nobody will hear you. Nobody will listen!" Harry went limp.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed. She cried.  
  
The screaming around her stopped. And that's when her own screaming began. But nobody answered, and nobody listened. She was surrounded by darkness. And she felt like she was falling.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny dear! Wake up!" Mrs. Weasley was frantic. Her daughter was screaming, and crying. She was extremely cold, and was wet with perspiration.  
  
"Oh, Mum! It was awful. They all left me, and I got lost, I couldn't see." Ginny was crying. She cried even louder as her mum rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's okay dear. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe. That's it dear, let it all out." She dried a tear from her daughters face.  
  
"Mum, it was awful. It was if I..." Ginny then drifted back to sleep.  
  
"That's it dear. Go back to sleep." Ginny's mother lifter the sheets and tucked the around Ginny. She silently kissed her daughter on the cheek, and with a worried look on her face she left the room.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Weasley house. The sun shined through the windows, as coffee brewed itself in the coffee pot. But don't go imagining the house quiet and peaceful, no the Weasley house was anything but that.  
Four children scampered around the house, making sure they had packed everything for their yearly trip, to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron Weasley, the sixth boy in the family ran around franticly looking for his Prefect badge.  
  
Ginny was not excited about going back to school. It would be her 6th year. She did not have very many friends, and she often let people step all over her. She did not realize when this had happened to her. Probably sometime around when she was in her 2nd year, and had been captured, and used by Lord Voldemort to hurt, and scare innocent people. After her infamous friend Harry Potter had saved her, she kept her life on a social down key.  
  
Often (almost every summer) she vowed she would change things. She told herself things would be different, and that she would be the most popular person in her year. But things never changed. And the second Ginny stepped on the Hogwarts Express, she became the weak, timid, shy, little Ginny that everyone knew.  
  
"I wish I could change things." Ginny whispered, with a deep sigh as she packed the last of her clothing and spell books into her trunk. She lifted her old tattered wand, and carefully stuck it in her pocket.  
  
Ginny sat down at her mirror and took a long look at herself.  
  
She was just the same. Long, red hair that came just past her shoulders, a small splash of freckles that dotted across her nose and cheeks. She always stayed the same.  
  
"Maybe I should try something different," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She pulled half of her sleek, shiny hair back into a braid. She barely brushed her cheeks with some blush, and dabbed her lips with a tiny lip-gloss.  
  
"Well, I guess this is as good as it's going to get." Ginny sighed once again. She was still not pleased with what she saw.  
  
She took her hair down, mumbling to herself why she thought that anything would change this year. She brushed it back away from her face with her fingers, and walked down the stairs carrying her trunk, and her owl named Jasmine.  
  
"Ginny dear, hurry, or will just have to skip our trip to Diagon Ally." Her mother called her from the living room.  
  
"Coming mum. If this trunk wasn't so bloody heavy..." Ginny pulled, frustrated.  
  
"Come on Gin, I'm gonna miss Hermione and Harry." Ron yelled as well.  
  
Ginny finally made it to the last step and rushed towards the living room.  
  
"I'm here let's go." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
She watched as her brothers, and mum stepped into the old fireplace and used floo powder to get to Diagon Ally. After her mother, and Fred, and George were gone, just she, Ron, and her father were left.  
  
"You go first love." Ginny's dad stated.  
  
Ginny despised using floo powder. But no matter how much she pleaded, her parents insisted that they use it every year.  
  
She held her breath, and puffed out her cheeks as she reached for the floo powder. She was just about to throw it down to the ground when her brother said something.  
  
"Ha, Ginny you look like Harry's cousin! What was his name? Something Dursleys?" Ron stated, giggling his unusual giggle.  
  
"The Dursleys?" Ginny stated thoroughly confused. The she accidentally dropped her floo powder to the floor.  
  
"Shoot!" Ginny stated flatly as she tried to pick up the residents of the powder.  
  
Then green flames engulfed her, and she was spinning.  
  
This was going to be an interesting start to the year.  
  
uthors note: Hehe!! Like it so far? Okay, just because this is a romance, does not mean that it's going to be a short fluffy story! It will last way into the school year! And please no flames! I'm just a beginner! BUT PLEASE R&R!!! thanks and don't forget to read my other story! 


	2. last goodbye

Chapter 2  
  
Ginny landed with a loud thump. It was dark and cold. She could tell she was in the fireplace of someone's house. She looked around; it was very neat and tidy....  
  
"HARRY POTTER! THAT BETTER NOT BE YOUR BLASTED BIRD AGAIN! THAT WILL BE THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH! I SWEAR, I'M GONNA RIP THAT NASTY LITTLE THING IN HALF WHEN I GET A HOLD OF IT...."  
  
Ginny froze. The man with the loud voice, and very purple face had just spotted her.  
  
"OIY, WHO ARE YOU? WHAT THE BLEEDIN HELL ARE YOU DOIN IN MY HOUSE? GET OUT! YOU BLEEDIN FUGATIVES, YOUR ALL ALIKE, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU! WHAT'S THAT THERE, ON YOU ROBE?" He pointed to her robe.  
  
"S sir, that's my pendant, it's for Hogwarts, the school of Witch—  
  
But before she could finish, the mans' eyes grew tiny, and what seemed impossible, his face grew even more purple as he yelled.  
  
"HARRY POTTER GET YOUR FAT TUB DOWN HERE!"  
  
There was a loud crash, and then cam Harry, running down the stairs. His eyes grew wide as she saw Ginny sitting in the fireplace covered in soot.  
  
By this time the whole house was awake and had come to see what was going on. It must have been a quarter to seven, but they were all in their pajamas still, except for Harry.  
  
"IS THIS ONE OF YOUR WEIRD FRIENDS? GET HERE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT THE TAR OUT OF YOU!" His face was one moment before exploding.  
  
"Sir, it was an accident! Please, just let me call my father...." Ginny stopped. Someone else was coming down the chimney, and she stood up before the flames engulfed her.  
  
"There will be no beating. Sir, I'm here to collect my daughter. We..." Ginny's dad began to cough. He was allergic to soot.  
  
"GET ALONG THEN! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK TO MY HOUSE! I SHOULD HAVE THAT FILTHY BRAT OF YOURS ARRESTED!"  
  
Just then Harry's bony-faced aunt grabbed her chubby son and nearly fainted with fright. Harry's uncle also stopped yelling, for Mr. Weasley had just taken his wand out of his pocket, and pointed it right between Mr. Dursley's eyes.  
  
"Sir, you will be so kind as to not insult my daughter. She merely messed up, and accidentally ended up at the wrong house. I will not use magic on you," (the Dursleys shuddered at the word magic) "but I will ask you to stop yelling. We will leave now, and as a matter of fact, will take Harry with us." Mr. Weasley put his wand down, and seemed quite amazed at what he had just done.  
  
"Oh no, Potter is not going to that horrid school of yours ever again." Mr. Dursley tugged at Harry's shirt.  
  
"Yes I will Uncle Vernon. And I will not be coming back!" Harry ran upstairs to get his things.  
  
Ginny remembered that it was Harry's final year at Hogwarts, and he would probably be finding a job once he was finished. She sighed. Must she always be a year behind?  
  
"Right then, we'll be off." Mr. Weasley held on to Ginny tightly, and walked next to Harry.  
  
Harry leaned down to Ginny. (He must have grown since she last saw him, because he was at least two feet taller than her.)  
  
She stared into his green eyes.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Ginny! You came just in time." Harry whispered in her ear while she giggled.  
  
And with that, Ginny's dad flashed them back to Diagon Ally with the wave of his wand.  
  
That was the last Harry ever saw of his uncle, aunt, and horrible cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry muttered under his breath, "Good riddance!"  
  
@uthors note: Sorry this is so short! I promise the next chapter will be better! By the way I would like some reviews pleezz! (..... 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3  
  
Back in Diagon Ally, things were as normal as they were year after year. People hustled and bustled in and out of each of the shops; many were Hogwarts students as well.  
  
Ginny, Harry, and all the rest of her family searched for the spell books, and objects they needed this year.  
  
In the bookshop, they split up. Fred and George had gone to look for a book called "Mischievous Makeovers", and their parents, with annoyed looks on their eyes followed them.  
Ginny, Harry, and Ron had gone over to look at some books they would need this year.  
  
"Aw, look Crabbe, Goyle, seems like we've run into the "Golden Trio" once again. Sure you've got enough money, Weasley, to buy that book there?" And all to familiar force filled with sarcasm, and smirks spoke.  
  
They turned and saw Draco Malfoy pointing to a book that was barely one centimeter wide, and two centimeters long. Its title was too small to see.  
  
"I sure as well have enough money to buy it Malfoy. But I bet you don't have the brains to read it." Ron stated.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stared at Ron. His joke had slightly backfired on him.  
Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy walked away laughing loudly while making fun of Ron's hair.  
  
"Hey Herm? Hasn't Malfoy gotten more handsome over the years?" Ginny said while looking at Malfoy's shiny blond hair that fell above his eyes. (Which, by they way was a very beautiful smoky silver.) Hermione and Ginny laughed and giggled like girls normally do.  
  
Then, Ron poked Ginny in the stomach, really hard.  
  
"Ouch! Ron, what was that for?" Ginny said, frustrated as she rubbed the place Ron had just smacked.  
  
"Don't go falling for Draco Gin! He's bad stuff that one!" Ron looked at her with fire in his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't!" Ginny said slightly blushing. "I was just kidding!" Ginny tried to cover herself up.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron looked at her once more before they both walked out of the store.  
  
Ginny turned to Hermoine and whispered, "I was just stating the obvious!" Ginny and Hermione giggled. Malfoy was handsome, but neither of them would ever fall for him. He had treated them both like ashes in a fireplace ever since they had met him.  
  
The rest of the family walked out of the store, heading towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
~**~  
  
The Hogwarts Express let out a breath of steam, and blew its horn, warning its passengers that it was nearing ten o'clock.  
  
"Goodbye mum." Ginny hugged her mother, trying hard to breathe as her mother squeezed tightly.  
  
"Take care of yourself Ginny. Don't go getting into trouble. And please, if you need us don't fret to send Jasmine with a letter." Her mum bent down to whisper something in Ginny's ear.  
"If those nightmares of yours get to be too much, please, Ginny, tell someone! I don't want you to spend the year a dreadful mess!" Her mother looked a Ginny with pleading eyes.  
  
Ginny noticed that everyone else had already boarded the train, and she sighed, as she remembered she was once again the fourth wheel.  
  
"Alright mum. I promise." Ginny tried to smile, so her mother would let her go.  
  
As Ginny stepped onto the train, she waved to her mother and father, one final time.  
  
She looked around for Hermione, Ron and Harry, to see which bunk they had sat in. She saw a flash of fluffy brown hair, and naturally thinking it was Hermione, she followed the girl and opened the door.  
  
"Weasel? What are you doing here? Get out, before I—."  
  
To her complete disgust, and utter surprise Ginny had accidentally stumbled into Malfoy's bunk. It was Pansy (Malfoy's girlfriend, also a Slytherin. She was a very ugly girl with large eyebrows, and very dark eyes hidden beneath them) that Ginny had followed, not Hermione.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy. I was looking for Ron's bunk, not yours. Now, I'll gladly leave you be." She left Malfoy staring daggers at her and slammed the door loudly.  
  
Ginny walked past a few doors, and finally heard Ron's giddy laugh. She opened the door to see Hermione, Harry and of course Ron, all smiling and looking up at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny paused for a moment, and then continued on when she got no answer.  
  
"I can't believe you left me all alone back there! You wont believe whose trunk I stumbled into--." But before she could finish Ron cut her off and began to speak.  
  
"So, Harry, do you know what kind of job your going to do? You know, after Hogwarts and all?" Ron looked at him, not realizing he had stopped Ginny mid sentence.  
  
Ginny tried to talk to Hermione instead.  
  
"Anyways, Herm! You wont believe who it was! I followed a girl thinking it was you and--." Ginny was cut off again, sadly by Hermione herself.  
  
"I think I would like to be a teacher. That's the profession I could see myself doing, and enjoying the most. It's simply a matter of what kind of teacher." Hermione also didn't realize that Ginny was talking.  
  
Ginny slid towards the window, pretending to be very interested in something outside. She had forgotten that fourth wheels never get a say in anything.  
  
@uthors note: whew! *wipes forehead* I know that wasn't a long chapter, and no excitement or anything, but I'm completely drained of physical energy! School has taken its toll, and it's only the first day back after spring break! Hope you liked this one, and the next will be action packed, I promise! (and hope)  
  
come on you guys! 2 reviews! I was hoping for at least 5!!... 


	4. Feast, and trouble

Chapter 4  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She must have fallen asleep. She checked her watch and it read 2:30. They couldn't be at the school yet. Then why was the train stopped? The lights suddenly flickered out, and everything grew very dark, and quiet.  
  
"Ron? Ron? What's going on?" Ginny called out but no one answered.  
  
"Herm? Harry? Where did you guys go?" Ginny called. She was getting worried, and her voice turned to a slight whisper.  
  
She ran out of the bunk. She called their names, but nobody answered. She opened doors to bunks, but she couldn't see.  
  
"Lumos." Ginny pulled out her wand, and was now using it to search the bunk she was currently in.  
  
Ginny gasped. She looked down in horror. Once again she had stumbled into Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle's bunk. But this time four dismembered bodies lay on the floor.  
  
She screamed, even if it was just Malfoy. Ginny ran down the train, searching in each of the bunks as she went.  
With her wand she saw more and more bodies scattered across the ground. On the floor, inside the bunks, all of the students were dead!  
  
"Ron? Ron please, answer me! Where are you guys? Ginny pleaded into the darkness, as her vision became blurry, for her eyes were filling up with tears.  
  
Then Ginny tripped over something, and she fell to her knees. Right across from where she was lying, she saw red hair, glasses, and brown bushy hair.  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry lay motionless and limp next to each other.  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed as she crawled towards them and picked up Ron's hand.  
  
She fell to the ground and started crying uncontrollably.  
  
Ginny had blood on her hands. It was warm, as if somebody had just died.  
  
Ginny heard a voice that she recognized as her mother's.  
  
"You did it! You killed us! We're all dead because of you!" Her mum called out, her voice filled with rage.  
  
"No! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything." Ginny barely managed to whisper as she stared at Ron's cold numb face.  
  
"Yes, it was you! Except your fate Ginny. No one will like you now you weak, pathetic, meek little mouse. You're a criminal. Look at the blood on your hands! Spilt from your own kin it was! YOU GINNY! IT WAS ALL YOU!" Ginny's mother screamed she had never heard her mum so angry. It was if she were standing right next to Ginny, while yelling in her ear.  
  
Ginny cried and cried. Everything went even darker than it was before, and she heard her mother's terrifying voice no more.  
  
"Gin. Gin! Wake up! We're almost there, and you're screaming like hell!" Ron shook his sister lightly.  
  
Ginny was sweating, and her face was very pale. She had dark circles under her yes, and Harry as well as Hermione was staring at her with very worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Gin, are you all right? You fell asleep, so we let you rest, thinking you were tired. About an hour later you started twisting and turning. Just now you were screaming! A-are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Hermione stared deeply into Ginny's eyes, pressing into the matter.  
  
"No Herm, I'm okay. I was just having a silly nightmare." Ginny wiped her forehead. She didn't want to go into detail about her dream; they would just treat her like a little kid, like they always do. And something told her they would not like if she told them that everyone on the train was dead, and that her mum blamed her for doing it. No, that would just make them scared of me. Ginny shuddered.  
  
"You've been having a lot of those lately." Ron muttered under his breath, still looking at Ginny.  
  
Ginny turned towards the window. The train was slowing down. They had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
She heard her mothers voice in her head.  
  
"If those nightmares of yours get to be too much, please, Ginny, tell someone! I don't want you to spend the year a dreadful mess!" She remembered the worried look that her mother had had on her face.  
  
She shook the thought off, and ignored Hermione's curious stare as they walked out of their bunk, and continued their journey to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the Great Hall, everyone seemed to have forgotten Ginny's embarrassing moment on the train, and everyone was happily enjoying their feast, as they all watched as the nervous first years lined up to be sorted. One by one, each student was granted access to his or hers house. After what seemed to be hours, the sorting was over, and Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements.  
  
"I congratulate the first years, and hope they are satisfied with their new houses. As for old familiar faces, I once again am glad to see you back at Hogwarts. As for those who should not be here..." Dumbledore glanced quickly at Fred and George, and Ginny giggled.  
  
"We have a new teacher this year students. Madame Casein has agreed to be your new professor for your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Hopefully she will be here for a while!" Dumbledore's slow raspy voice came to a halt as he turned to smile at Professor Casein.  
  
Ginny remembered that every year she had been at Hogwarts there had been a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rumors said that the job was jinxed... Ginny's attention was adverted when she heard Dumbledore begin to speak again.  
  
"Students will do well to remember that The Forbidden Forest is strictly against the rules, and completely off limits. Any one who dares to venture inside, will surely meet their deaths..." Dumbledore paused, making sure he scared and confused the first years.  
  
"Now, enjoy your feast, and eat!" Dumbledore smiled as he clapped his hands and surprised the first years when the tables began to fill with wonderful delicious food.  
  
Ginny was starving and reached for a chicken leg. She ate quietly as she listened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued talking to each other.  
  
An hour later, after a full stomach, and only contributing to the conversation once, Ginny decided that she was ready to get some sleep, and see her old friends. She walked with Hermione and Harry, not listening to their conversation. Ron had gone to lead the first years to their rooms.  
  
Ginny was staring at the walls around her and smiled. She was pleased to be back in school. Her thoughts wondered as she pondered on sending a letter to he mum, telling her that her first day in school was not so bad.  
Then she bumped into someone, and scowled as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going Weasel! If you didn't have such a dreamy look on your face, maybe you would have seen my handsome self coming!" Malfoy smirked as he got up from the ground and dusted himself off.  
  
Ginny blushed as Harry helped her off the ground.  
  
"Your so full of yourself Malfoy. Why don't you go talk about your "handsome features" to one of your dirty Slytherin friends? Everyone knows they'd be willing to listen." Hermione snapped at Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up Mublood, I don't remembering anyone asking you to join in the conversation!" Malfoy's face darkened and he was on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy! Nobody wants to hear what you have to say, so go waste your time somewhere else." Ginny snapped, not realizing what she had said.  
  
"You little—, but before Malfoy could say anything else, Ginny had slapped him in the face, and pushed him back on the ground.  
  
Malfoy got up and walked away, as Hermione and Harry stood gaping at Ginny. They had never heard her talk that way, let alone hit someone!  
  
Ginny thought to herself, pleased with the looks Harry, and Herm were giving her. "Maybe this year will be different."  
  
But just as her spirits lightened, they shot right back down. For right out of the shadows it seems, professor Snape had just appeared.  
  
"My, my miss Weasley. That was quite a show. But I do not congratulate you. Back on your first day are you? And already serving your first detention. Well, well ..." Snape walked away, quite pleased with himself.  
  
Yup, this year was defiantly going to be different.  
  
@uthors note: *backs away quickly* I know, I know, that wasn't action packed like I said it would be! I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get the characters set up to where I want them to be. Ahh.... Only 4 reviews? *tear* come on guys... don't you love me??? Thanks to moonlightandroses for my four and only reviews! Could you help me spread the word of my story, if you really like it? I would be much obliged. I really hope it's not that bad.... But thanks anyways! 


	5. With Bad, Comes Good? And a Terrible Hea...

Chapter 5  
  
Ginny mumbled to herself as she ran down to the dungeons. Her second day back, and already she had a detention. She was having a bad day. She had snapped to at least everyone she knew, so she was pretty sure now that everyone had hated her. All of her teachers could tell something was wrong, Ginny hadn't paid attention all day, and she was one of the best of students. What made things worse, was that she had found out that Malfoy was also serving a detention, oddly in his own house. Snape never gave his own students from his own house detention, so Ginny didn't even want to think about what Malfoy had done.  
  
She ran into the classroom, breathing harshly and her cheeks slowly becoming pink.  
  
"Your late Miss Weasley. That will be five points from your house. Now sit down, while I explain what you and Mr. Malfoy will be doing tonight." Snape gave Ginny a cold stare, while pointing to a desk.  
  
"But... sir... I..." Ginny could barely breathe, let alone talk.  
  
"I suggest you don't argue, unless you want house points taken away." Snape kept a close eye on Ginny as she sat down.  
  
"You and Mr. Malfoy will be washing all of the Slytherin house trophies. They are locked in that cabinet over there." Snape pointed to a rather large cabinet, which was almost full.  
  
Snape started to walk out of the room, and then he turned around and looked Ginny in the eyes.  
  
"There will be no fooling around. I will have both of your wands please." Snape snatched Ginny's out of her hand, and waited for Malfoy to take his out of his pocket. Satisfied, Snape walked out of the classroom, smiling to himself ever so slightly.  
  
"Great. How are we supposed to do this without magic?" Ginny looked up at the cabinet that seemed twice as large as it did before.  
  
"Beats me Weasel. Why don't you find out a way while I sit and watch?" Malfoy put on one of his infamous smirks, and sat in a desk.  
  
"Oh no, you are going to help. It's your fault I'm in this mess!" Ginny was becoming angry. How can he make her angry when he barely had said anything yet?  
  
"If I remember correctly, you were the one to push me. And you bloody well deserve punishment." Malfoy was enjoying this now.  
  
"I pushed you only because you deserved it. If anyone deserves punishment it's you! Thinking your better than everyone else! I bet you don't really have any friends. The people who follow you are simply scared of you!" Ginny was seconds away from smacking Malfoy again.  
  
"Oh, and you have friends? Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood don't count! They simply pity you. It's funny how you don't see them wince every time they see you coming." Malfoy was really enjoying this now. She was playing right into his hands.  
  
"Shut up! You know that's not true." Ginny turned her head away from Malfoy. What if it really was true?  
  
"Oh, have I hurt the Weasel's feelings? I'm sorry, why don't I come make it up to you?" Malfoy advanced on Ginny, walking towards her with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
Ginny reached out her arm, with her fingers clenched. Another detention was worth punching Malfoy.  
But before Ginny could do anything Malfoy had grabbed her arms, and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"You know Weasel, you've become quite attractive over the years. I believe you have finally blossomed from a complete nobody, to a slightly pretty nobody." Malfoy laughed a Ginny.  
  
"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Malfoy's grasp was making her shoulders ache.  
  
When Malfoy didn't back off, Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. Acting quickly she spit directly in his face.  
  
Malfoy jumped back.  
  
"Oi! What the hell was that for?" Malfoy wiped the spit from his eyes, the evil glint now gone.  
  
"You disgusting pig! Stay away from me!" Ginny laughed now at Malfoy, who was grabbing his expensive robes and wiping his face.  
  
"Careful Weasel, or you might just find yourself in even more trouble." Malfoy glared at Ginny.  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Ginny said simply, as she walked towards the cabinet, grabbed a towel, and began polishing a trophy.  
  
"You just wait." Malfoy whispered, the evil sparkle slowly returning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You spit on him Gin?" Ron asked Ginny with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen him! He backed off once I did. You should have been there." Ginny was gladly telling Ron, Hermione, and Harry her interesting detention story. And for once they were all listening.  
  
"He didn't try anything, did he Gin?" Ron looked causes, ready to explode if Ginny said a certain answer.  
  
"No Ron, why would he? The slime ball is only interested in like, amazingly hot/ I'll-do-whatever-you-want-girls. Besides Ron, I can take care of myself, I am sixteen." Ginny was suddenly annoyed at Ron, she didn't know why.  
  
"Whatever Gin, I'm your brother, I'm supposed to be like that." Ron looked a Ginny with a concerned face, and then turned around to talk to Harry.  
  
"Maybe you should try insulting Malfoy more often. You're practically glowing." Hermione smiled at Ginny, then returned to her book.  
  
Ginny did feel different. She had done her hair into some-sort of fancy braid, which she had conjured up with her wand. She even put on a little bit of make up. Her hair looked like it was on fire, which added a special sparkle to her eyes. Spitting on Malfoy only boosted her self- esteem.  
  
Ginny smiled as she walked away from the common room, and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny sat down as their bowls and plates filled with delicious looking food. She licked her lips, and laughed as she listened to Colin Creevy ramble about how she had spit on Malfoy. She smiled. Today felt like it was going to be a very good day.  
  
Ginny was just about to take a bite of a deep red apple, when a shadow cast over her. She turned around, and there stood Malfoy, the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"Having fun? Weasel? I'm certainly glad I boosted your reputation, well, not really, but I'm afraid you're now hurting mine. You owe me, and you owe me big." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. I don't owe you anything." Ginny looked at him, her eyes egging him on.  
  
"Oh, then I suppose you want the entire school to see these?" Malfoy reached into his robes, and ever so slightly pulled out the tiniest piece of cloth.  
"I wonder how much everyone would love to know that Ginny Weasley wears these knickers." Malfoy laughed, and evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Those aren't mine you perverted pig!" Ginny starred at him, her face slowly turning red.  
  
"Yes, but who are they going to believe? Myself, the Malfoy, or you, the poor, baby Weasley?" Malfoy tucked the cloth back into his robes, utterly satisfied with himself.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy, just go away!" Ginny stood up, ready to shove him.  
  
"Whoa, now, I'm going to need a favor, so if you can, and you will, meet me by the lake, and 7:30. And please, don't bring Potty, are that slimy git you call a brother into this. Oh, and the mudblood stays away too." Malfoy walked away, the smirk on his face even bigger, and his eyes shinning with satisfaction.  
  
Just then Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in the Great Hall, passing Malfoy as they sat down to eat.  
  
"One day his face is going to get stuck like that." Hermione laughed as she grabbed a banana-nut muffin.  
  
"Let's hope so." Ginny turned around to look at Malfoy. He had sat down with his usual thick-headed crew (Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy). They were all laughing as Malfoy pulled out the piece of clothing and showed it to his friends. Ginny was counting to 10 to prevent herself from going over there to beat the crud out of him.  
  
"What's he showing them?" Ron turned his head from side to side, and squinted his eyes to see what was going on.  
  
"Something he probably got from one of his disgusting girlfriends." Harry said has he frowned.  
  
"I've got to go." Ginny got up, turning red in the face and left.  
  
"What got stuck up her--."? Ron said questionably, before Hermione cut in.  
  
"Ron! Ginny' s probably having one of those bad days. You know you guys never give her enough credit, she's always trying so hard!" Hermione went on and on, while Ron and Harry just sat there.  
  
"Maybe if we just nod and say yes, she'll shut up." Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth, while Harry held back a laugh.  
  
"I heard that!" Hermione stated, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry Herm, what did you say?" Ron looked at Hermione with his best I'm-so-innocent face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny had gone back to her room. She had another hour before her next class, so she stormed up to her room, and landed on her bed with a hard thump. She starred up at the ceiling for at least five minutes before going into her bathroom. She starred into the mirror.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Ginny said, wondering why she was talking to herself.  
  
"No dear, not a thing." The mirror answered back, with a dumb smile on its face.  
  
"Why do I let people walk all over me? Why do I have to be so self- conscious all the time? I mean, I feel confident sometimes, but that only lasts for a little while, and then I go back to being shy, little me again. Is it too much to ask? Can't I just feel good all the time?" Ginny starred into the mirror, loosing track of her questions.  
  
"Stop dear, stop! My head is killing me, and I can't think straight with you jabbering!" Ginny's reflection clutched its head, and went cross- eyed.  
  
"UGH!!" Ginny stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
"I can't even have a conversation with myself!" Ginny said as she swarmed to her next class, which was Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
She swore to herself, that from now on, things would be different.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Miss Weasley, you're late. Please sit down." Ms. Casein, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher waved Ginny towards a desk.  
  
"I have already paired you with your partner. Lavender, I believe her name is." Ms. Casein smiled, and pointed to Lavender who was also smiling.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Lavender whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hey Lav."  
  
"Now, today we will be doing the Puncharea spell. This spell is simple, considering the fact that it's your first week back. All you have to do is wave your wand three times to the left, and then scream the spell. I have supplied you all with rats. If the rat gets knocked out, you have done the spell correctly. Please, remember to aim! If you miss your target, the spell can be extremely dangerous to humans!" The teacher pointed a finger warningly, and then winked. "You may begin."  
  
Ginny and Lavender laughed, as they knocked out every single one of their rats. When they were finished (which they were quite early) they both started talking.  
  
"So, did I miss Ms. Casein's introduction? Did she say where she was from, and stuff like that?" Ginny asked Lavender trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"She was quite weird about it actually. All she said was that she came from somewhere far away. She said she was here for her sake, and that in some way Professor Dumbledore was doing her a favor." Lavender looked distant, as she tried to explain to Ginny.  
  
"Maybe she's her to protect us, from something. Or maybe she's getting protected from something. I don't know? She seems nice. I hope her classes are inter--." Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because from the back of the classroom someone had yelled quite loudly.  
  
"PUNCHAREA!" The person yelled, not realizing they were way off target.  
  
Just then Ginny felt as if a lightning bolt had hit her, and pain surged through her body. And with that, everything went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes to hear screaming.  
  
"HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!" People were running past Ginny, and she felt wind pass her face.  
  
"Who's back?" Ginny stopped an old man, barely able to run. His eyes starred back up at her, and they were filled with terror.  
  
The man kept running.  
  
"I need to know who's back!" Ginny cried but no one would listen.  
  
People fell down all around her, screaming, until they were dead. The sky was dark, and Ginny felt fear she had never felt before. She sunk to the ground, her knees sunk into the ground.  
  
"Won't someone tell me who's back?" Ginny cried, fighting back tears.  
  
"I am."  
  
A cold whispery voice spoke, as Ginny stood up and turned around. It was like snakes, laughing in her ears as they slithered down her mouth and around her throat.  
  
"No, you can't be back!" Ginny was looking straight at the thing she feared most. He had caused her so much pain.  
  
"Ah, but I am." Voldemort laughed at Ginny, and she sunk to the ground screaming.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP LAUGHING!" Ginny cried, tears now streaming down her face. But that only provoked him more.  
  
He laughed, and Ginny saw images. She saw everyone she knew die before her eyes. All of them, Ron, Harry, George, Percy, Fred, Hermione, her dad, her mum.  
  
"NO! STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE! STOP LAUGHING!!" Ginny cried, her head now between her knees.  
  
She cried even more as she saw everyone she knew die, before her eyes. She screamed, now on the verge of insanity, as He killed Malfoy. Malfoy?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
@uthors note: Once again I'm out of energy! GOD! I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll scream it at the top of my lungs if I have to!! Stupid tests, homework, all that crap! Why can't I just live my life school free? It would save me so much needless stress... I'll try to update my story as well tom. That is. I've got Friday off, so I'm gonna try to write all day then. (THANK GOD IT'S GOOD FRIDAY! EASTER! Woohoo!) Go bunny's it's ur birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday. I gotta go... stupid science test.... Sry Misty of Athrogon, that story's gonna have to wait until tom. SRY!  
  
I can tell the review button is just pleading to be clicked on.... :P 


	6. Deadly screams

Chapter 6  
  
"Owww, my head!" Ginny sat up, clutching her head, and wincing in pain.  
  
Where was she? She tried to open her eyes, but oddly, they were too heavy. She tried again, but only managed a slight blurry peek.  
  
"Ginny! Are you awake? Are you okay Gin? I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to! It was an accident! P-please Gin, are you okay?" Someone's light, squeaky voice was rambling to her. She could tell that he was very close to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"What, what? What's going on?" Ginny spoke in a raspy voice, as if she hadn't talked in a hundred years.  
  
"I-I hit you, with my spell, I had bad aim. I'm so sorry Gin! I didn't mean to! Y-you got knocked out, and you hit the floor, h-hard. I really didn't mean too Gin! I'm really, really sorry!" The squeaky voice rambled on.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. Slowly, she realized that she was in the hospital wing. Her friends stood all around her, they had worried looks in her eyes. Colin Creevy was the one murmuring to her. Ginny felt uncomfortable, and she realized that everything that had happened before was just a dream. Lord Voldemort (Ginny shuddered at the name, and the remembrance of his voice) hadn't killed all of her friends, and everything was going to be all right.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily with relief.  
  
"Gin, are you okay? You're so pale, and you're shaking. A-are you all right? You fell pretty hard. You hit your head!" Lavender looked at Ginny, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I j-just need s-some rest." Ginny stuttered, still shaking. She was suddenly very cold.  
  
"Yes, all of you leave at once! Ginny needs her rest, I have a feeling she will have to spend the night." Mrs. Pomfrey walked in, shooing all of the students away.  
  
Ginny was alone, and she was exhausted, she needed to sleep, but was afraid she would dream again.  
Just then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed in; ignoring the look Mrs. Pomfrey gave them.  
  
"Gin! Gin! Are you okay? We heard about the accident--."  
  
"Stupid Creevy!" Ron spat out.  
  
"--And we came as fast as we could. You look horrible Gin, are you okay?" Hermione looked a Ginny, her eyes filled with concern, just like Lavender's.  
  
"I'm fine, just...tired." Ginny slowly sighed, and then sat up once again.  
  
"We were worried sick! God, Gin, you really do look awful. Your face is pale, your hair is practically sticking to your face, and you have deep circles under your eyes. Is there something your not telling us? Geez you're shaking too." Harry put his hand on her shoulders, which sent shivers through Ginny's spine, and he quickly pulled away.  
  
"I'm fine! I'm just tired, and I've got a headache." Ginny clutched her head, she couldn't tell them what happened, they wouldn't understand.  
  
"Are you sure Ginny? I mean, we could stay here, you know, talk?" Hermione stepped closer to Ginny.  
  
"I'M FINE!" Ginny tried to yell, but only managed a horse squeak.  
  
"Okay, okay Gin, we'll go. But we'll be back tomorrow." Ron turned away from Ginny and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
"We'll be back Ginny." Hermione looked at Ginny with concerned eyes one last time, and then dragged Harry toward the large doors.  
  
"We were only trying to help. She didn't have to snap back at us." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Just leave her alone. She's gone through something, and she's not telling us. She will eventually though, it's not like she's going to tell anyone else. Just give her some time." Hermione whispered back, her bushy hair swinging as they walked through the large double doors.  
  
They had no idea what Ginny had gone through. She only just saw Lord Voldemort, killing everyone in sight, including those Ginny loved. She only just saw blood, and screaming, and gore. Ginny must have been a sight, with her sweating, and trembling at the same time. But that was in no way compared to the way she felt. She would never tell them though. They wouldn't understand. Why would she? It's not like they ever asked how she felt about anything. It's not like they ever cared. In her second year, Ginny had been controlled by Tom Riddle, and almost killed people. And did they ever ask if she was okay after it was all over? On the contrary, they only congratulated Harry, on his wonderful successes. She would find someone else to talk to, but never would she tell Hermione, Harry, or Ron.  
  
Ginny turned on her side, brushing her fingers through her hair, and of her forehead. She finally fell asleep, after a half-hour of remembering deadly screams.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You never showed up." A loud voice woke Ginny up from her surprisingly deep slumber.  
  
Ginny turned on her side, sat up, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Will no one let me sleep tonight?" Ginny said, her voice filled with annoyance.  
She turned to see her visitor, who had arrived at exactly (Ginny turned to look at the old grandfather clock, in the corner of the room) 2:00 AM. It was Malfoy...again.  
  
"You didn't show up when I asked you to." Malfoy walked closer to Ginny's bed, and then leaned on the wall in front of her with the Malfoy smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh my God Malfoy. Piss off. It's 2:00 in the morning, I've barely gotten any sleep, my head is killing me, and I believe I'm on the verge of going insane. How can you have the nerve to wake me up, all because I didn't visit you?" Ginny lay back down, and tried to cover face with her cotton blanket.  
  
"I asked you to visit me. And you didn't. So now I'm visiting you." Malfoy said. Ginny could tell that he was enjoying this. His voice reeked of sheer pleasure.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious ferret-face, now please, go away so I can sleep." Ginny stated plainly still hiding her face behind the blanket.  
  
Malfoy pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Ginny. Ginny sighed loudly, and pulled the blanket off her and laid it next to her. She sat up, and looked Malfoy in the face. Her face was full of anger, and her eyes were on fire. Ginny pulled back her hair in a loose ponytail, while loose strings dangled around her face.  
  
"You have my full attention. Take it and run with it while I'm still awake." Ginny sat, and waited.  
  
"My, my Miss Weasel. Are you always this feisty at 2:oo in the morning? That may come in handy, on some occasions..." Malfoy trailed off, his face clearly stating that he was enjoying making Ginny angry.  
  
"If all you're going to do is insult me, then if I remember correctly I told you to piss off." Ginny lay back down in her bed, pulling at her tight cotton shirt, making sure that it didn't come up to far.  
  
"I came, to make a deal with you." Malfoy stated, now staring at Ginny.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Stop staring at me that way Malfoy. And what sort of deal are you talking about?" Ginny sat back up; now afraid she would make herself dizzy.  
  
"A deal, that will help you and me both. A deal, that will benefit for me and you both. A deal--."  
  
"Cut the crap ferret and get to the point." Ginny couldn't help herself; she was tired, hungry, cranky, and cold. The pajamas she was wearing, were simply cotton shorts, and a tight cotton shirt.  
  
"—Don't interrupt me and I will. As you know, this is my last year at Hogwarts, and I want to make a lasting impression. As well as break off from my father. He wants me to grow up in the `family' business, and, well, err... marry who he chooses. He basically wants to run my life, whatever way he wants, and well, I have different plans." Malfoy rolled his eyes, still smirking.  
  
"What does all of this have to do with me? Let alone, why would I care?" Ginny still wasn't convinced that Malfoy was up to no good, but she listened as he continued on.  
  
"I hear, that the baby of the muggle-loving family wants to break out of her shell. So, you want to be noticed do you? You want to--."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of--."  
  
"Now who's the one interrupting?" Malfoy raised his eyebrow, a small smile forming at the ends of his lips.  
"What better way for you to break out of your shell, and me to break away from my father, that to pretend that you and I, we, umm... have a relationship?"  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH A SLIMY GIT LIKE YOU? YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON! TELL ME! WHY WOULD I?" Ginny did not realize that her voice had reached a level that was far too loud.  
  
"It's just a suggestion Weasel, just know that I would enjoy it even less than you would." Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You have gone crazy haven't you? Why me? Why would you pick me out of all the other brainless girls in the school who would gladly say yes to you?" Ginny was now growing extremely tired, even though she was surprised at Malfoy's stupid suggestion.  
  
"Because, you are the one everyone would least expect. Except for mudblood Granger, but there's no way I'm dating her. Besides, don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it. And you have to realize it would boost your reputation." Malfoy stood up, and pushed the chair back to its original spot. He knew this conversation was coming to an end.  
  
"I'm too tired Malfoy. Take your stupid suggestion, which is only causing me a migraine, and go away." Ginny pleaded him this time. She wanted sleep badly.  
  
"Whatever Weasel. I want an answer by tomorrow. Don't forget." Malfoy turned to walk away, and started heading towards the door.  
  
Ginny just now noticed loud snoring coming from Mrs. Pomfrey's office. Mrs. Pomfrey! Why didn't she hear Malfoy get in?  
  
"Malfoy wait! How did you get in her so un-noticed?" Ginny was confused and dazed, but she was also curious.  
  
"Oh, that git? She won't wake up for another couple of hours. It's amazing what a really strong sleeping potion can do, isn't it?" Malfoy laughed, as he gave Ginny her answer, not turning around once.  
  
Ginny lay back down. For the final time. She closed her eyes and smiled. He did have his charms. "No Ginny don't go falling for that perverted prat!" Ginnny thought to herself. "He's danger and you know it!" Ginny smiled again. Sometimes it was fun to be dangerous every once in a while....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ @thors note: This sucks. Thanks to Laur1532. But, I only get reviews from you!! I mean, I don't want to whine or anything, but, I really hoped that I would get at least 15 reviews. Oh well, I won't jinx myself. I have to stop reading other people's stories!! That makes me feel like mine are very bad, because all of the one's I read are really good. Oh well, I guess I'll just keep writing and see what happens. These are my goals for both of my stories: update every other story, every other day read other peoples stories, and ask them to read mine (begging, and pleading fall into this category. Try to make them more dark, serious, and romantic, but also fun. (that usually pulls people in doesn't it?) Sleep more Okay, that's about it!! I'll try to update my other story tomorrow. NO SCHOOL *jumps for joy and clicks heals* okay.. *yawns* well, I'm going to sleep now. Nighty night. : P  
  
p.s- I know Ginny sounds.. different, but she's about to break out of her shell (maybe) and It's 2:00 in the morning. She's dazed. Just remember that. Do you think I should do the next chapter in Draco's p.o.v? hmm... suggestions ....suggestions  
  
guess what? I can tell that the review button can't wait to be clicked again! Is it calling your name yet??? 


	7. Better shape up! Cuz I need a man!

Chapter 7

            Ginny woke up the next morning, extremely cranky, and pissed off. Not only did she not remember what had happened last night, but also she had a feeling that she had yelled at everyone. She could tell by the looks on their faces as she passed people in the hallways. 

            Mrs. Pomfrey had told Ginny to go back to her normal schedule, that she was well enough. Ginny had begged and begged to stay in the hospital wing, but Mrs. Pomfrey would not budge. Ginny sighed, as she walked back to her dormitory and got ready for classes. 

            She took a shower, and dressed herself. She sat down on her bed, and starred at the ceiling.  It was only about 5:30 in the morning, so no one was awake, the dormitory was oddly quiet, and so Ginny went back into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. At age sixteen, you're supposed to look, "put together" and confident, and, well, everything Ginny was the exact opposite of. She had promised herself that she would change, and she was going to. Nodding her head with determination, Ginny walked back out to her bed, and started digging through her trunk. 

            Just then, Ginny's old friend Angel (Pansy from sytherin's little sister) (a/n: *gasps*) got out of her bead and starred at Ginny through squinted eyes. 

            "Ginny, what are you doing?" Angel yawned. 

            "I'm on a mission. Now, which shirt looks better with this black skirt?" Ginny laughed as Angel starred at Ginny as if she had gone mad. 

            "Gin, it's 6:oo in the morning. Go back to sleep." Angel lay back down in bed. 

            "And neither one of those tops look good with any of your skirts." 

            "Thanks Angel, I really appreciate your help." Ginny said sarcastically as she walked back into her bathroom and began to brush her hair. 

            "Fine, fine. I'll help you, just get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower, and then you can borrow one of _my_ tops." Angel said as she pushed her blanket off her head, and got up to take a shower. 

            "Thanks Angel." Ginny smiled. With the help of Angel, Ginny was going to look great today. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny sat down in the Great Hall next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. It was dinnertime, and Ginny felt great. She was practically glowing. Angel had lent her one of her tops, and all though it was extremely tight, it felt comfortable, and looked good on Ginny. Angel had even done her hair and makeup, and Ginny felt cute in French-braided pigtails. 

Ron eyed her, with one eyebrow raised. 

"What's with the make over Gin?" Ron said, as his eyebrow rose so high, that it looked like it would fall off the top of his head. 

"Nothing, not that it's any of your business. I just wanted a change, that's all." Ginny said still smiling. 

"I liked you the way you were before." Harry said quietly as he bit into an apple, and Ginny blushed. 

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said, still not convinced that her change was in vain.

"See Ginny. You don't need to look like--that. That, now every guy in school will be looking at you." Ron shook his head, and Hermione lifted her head from her book knowing that he had crossed a line. 

"So. Guys can look at me if they want to. And I didn't like the way that I looked before. Nobody noticed me. Nobody cared. Now, I'm going to make them care." Ginny said now blushing even more. 

"Yah, but you don't need guys looking at you. And people noticed you before. And we care Ginny!" Ron said, trying to make a point. 

"You guys didn't care! I was always the 4th wheel! And, what does it matter if guys look at me! I welcome them to. I feel good about myself, so I'm going to stay this way." Ginny spoke, her anger was rising, and she could feel her face growing hot. 

"Ginny you know that's a lie. We care for you." Harry said, looking up from his magazine about broomsticks and Quidditch. 

"I know Harry, but I'm still the 4th wheel." Ginny said, she tried to make Harry understand with her eyes. 

"AH! See! You don't yell at Harry!" Ron pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"That's because you're my brother." Ginny stated rolling her eyes. 

"Yah, I'm your _older_ brother, and what I say goes! Now, I insist you go take your hair down, and take off that bloody, tight shirt." Ron said, waving his hand at Ginny. 

"NO!" Ginny said. She was not going back to the old Ginny.

"I think she looks good." Hermione spoke up for the first time, eyeing Ron.

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"She looks like a slut! Don't encourage her." Ron looked daggers at Hermione.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT ABOUT YOUR OWN SISTER! I'm nowhere near a slut! I don't act like one, and I'll **never** dress like one!" Ginny yelled at Ron, causing quite a few heads to turn around the Great Hall.

"Ron, just drop it. Your not going to get anywhere, and you're just going to end up getting yourself into even more trouble." Hermione gave Ron her stop-while-you're-behind look, and that made him shut up.

Meanwhile, Harry was laughing uncontrollably until Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all said at once, "SHUT UP!" And after that everyone was quiet. 

A little while later, Ron had tried apologizing to Ginny numerous times, but Ginny refused to hear it, and vowed to stop talking to him. Hermione went back to her book, but stopped every once in a while to talk to Ginny. Harry wasn't talking at all; he was only staring up into space. 

            Just then, hundreds of owls fluttered over their heads, dropping packages, and mail to students. A dark, black owl with bright green eyes fluttered over Ginny, trying to pull her hair and bight her, not until she pulled her wand out did the owl drop a letter in her lap and fly away. 

"Who's it from Ginny?" Ron asked, his voice full of fake innocence, and frowned when Ginny didn't reply. 

Ginny read the letter, and her eyes grew wide as she realized who it was from.

_Dear (you're not really dear to me) Weasel,_

_You have yet to give me an answer. I'm still waiting. Reply soon, so I don't have to wait any longer, and waste my time by the likes of you._

_           Draco Malfoy_

            Ginny folded the letter back up and stuck it in her pocket. She tried to hide the surprise on her face when she remembered Malfoy's visit at 2:00 last night. She still didn't have an answer, and she still thought he was crazy. She passed the thought on, and then remembered a fragment of her dream. She shivered as she remembered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killing everyone. She heard Ron's helpless screams. Then she was shook back to reality as she heard Hermione's voice, asking her a question. 

            "What, Herm? What did you say?" Ginny asked, her eyes distantly looking at Hermione's face. 

            "I asked you who your letter was from. Are you okay? You look all shaky again." Hermione stated, her voiced sounded concerned. 

            "Oh, no one. It's not important. I'm fine, just, bored I guess." Ginny scratched her head, and when Hermione wasn't looking, she turned her head to look at the Slytherin table. 

            Malfoy was laughing as usual, with his group of friends. Did he turn just then, and look at Ginny? Ginny spun back around, not giving it a second thought. 

            Hermione shook her head, and then turned back to her book.

            Just then, Lavender Brown, Angel, Brittany, Derek, and a whole bunch of other people sat down next to Ginny, and Ginny smiled. Ginny normally hung out with these people, and she talked to them, but they had never come up to talk to her. She was always coming to talk to them. There's a difference.

            "You look great Gin, did you do something with your hair?" Derek smiled at Ginny. He was in his 6th year too, only he was a Ravenclaw. 

            Angel smiled at Ginny as Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron glared at Derek. 

            "I suggest you leave now Derek. Before I explode." Ron stated, through gritted teeth. 

            Derek backed away, slowly staring at Ron. 

            "I cannot believe you just did that! I was only talking to him!" Ginny turned towards Ron, her eyes filled with fire. 

            "Yah, well I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Ron said, still staring at the back of Derek.

            "I think—I have the sudden urge to go to the library." Ginny got up to leave, and sharply turned her back towards Ron. 

            Angel, Lavender, and much to Ron's surprise, Hermione got up and followed Ginny. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The next three hours were spent with Ginny, and her friends laughing and talking as they did their homework. No one was left out, and Ginny felt good about herself, for once. Hermione helped them with their homework, (they had Double Potions today). Finally, after everything was done, Hermione and Ginny got up to walk back to the common room.   

            The fire was burning brightly, and the room was very warm, both made Ginny very sleepy. Ginny got up from her conversation with Harry and Hermione (she had done her best to ignore Ron) and walked up the stairs to her warm comfy bed. But then she stopped, because her foot had sunk into one of the steps, halfway up to the dormitories. 

            "Darn stairs, why do they have to have traps anyways? There's no point!" Ginny whispered to herself, but stopped when she heard her name down back in the common room. She turned around (after 5 tugs she got her foot out) and quietly walked back down the steps. 

            "She has no reason to dress like that!" Ron stated clearly while Ginny listened. 

            "She just wanted to fit in. It's not like she dresses like Pansy!" Harry said. Ginny was almost sure she heard him mutter "And thank God she has a good enough body, her fat doesn't hang out like Pansy" under his breath. But Ron wasn't listening. 

            "She fits in perfectly!" Ron said, and Ginny had to hold back a snort. 

            "Think about it Ron. Nobody paid any attention to her, and yes, sometimes we didn't either. Now, she looks good. The important part though, is that she feels good about herself." Hermione tried to explain, and Ginny shook her head, glad that at least Hermione understood. 

            "You shouldn't even bother Ron. She's just going to rebel against everything you say because she's your sister." Harry said. 

            "No, she'll listen to me because I'm her brother. I don't want her hanging around boys, and becoming their puppy. That's just, wrong. She's going to go back to the way she was! I'll find some way--." Ron slammed his fist onto the sofa he was sitting on next to the fire. 

            Ginny didn't listen to the rest. She stormed back up the stairs, stomping on every one of them. She knew that if she looked back, then she would surely yell at Ron, for everything. 

            She then got an idea, and ran to her room, stomping even louder. She heard someone that sounded like Hermione call her name, but she didn't turn around to talk to them. 

            She got out a piece of parchment, and a quill and started to write. She had even used her shiny blue ink. She scribbled down three words, then tied the letter to Jasmine, and patted her lovely owl on the back. She kissed her pet on the forehead and whispered to her. "Com back quickly with the reply." Ginny smiled, as Jasmine nipped her on the finger, and flew off. 

            Ginny smirked as she remembered the words in her letter. 

            _Dear Ferret-face, _

_            Bring it on. _

_            Yours truly, (eeeww!!) _

_            Ginny Weasley _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

@uthors note: sry it took so long! I'm trying to update my story as often as possible. I'm counting down the days until the last day of school!! Are you?? I can't wait, then I can write stories galore! But only if I am encouraged by reviews…. because with out my reviewies… I am nothing!! *puts back of hand on forehead and rolls eyes dramatically*  

Don't forget to review! Tata for now : P 

P.S.- I know this chapter is very well… what's the word… modern, and Ginny seems completely concerned with her looks, but that's not true! I just wanted Ginny to change, and be confident, and carefree, because that is demandant for the end of the story.. oops! Don't want to give too much away! Review, if you've got any suggestions…. 


	8. Nightmare Becomes Reality

Chapter 8  
  
It was all Ginny could do to keep from sticking her tongue out of her mouth in disgust. She a Weasley was holding hands with a Malfoy. And not just any Malfoy! A disgusting, ferret, DRACO MALFOY! She was going to die.  
  
The night before, Ginny had agreed to this, only because she really wanted to make Ron mad. He couldn't control her, and she was going to prove it. But now Ginny was seriously starting to have second thoughts. This was horrible! But you know, he was really hot, and it would boost her reputation. But still, Malfoy...  
  
And of course, he was smiling. He was enjoying this! He got to break away from his father and drive a Weasley insane.  
  
They were going to walk to the Great Hall together, holding hands, so that everyone would realize that they were together.  
  
Ginny had insisted Angel do her hair and make up, so she would at least look decent standing on her death bed, which was right next to Malfoy.  
  
She smiled, to her surprise, as she thought of Ron's face when he saw her. This was it; they were seconds away from the Great Hall.  
  
"Ready darling?" Malfoy smiled; of course he would be sarcastic at a time like this.  
  
"Lets just get this over with." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
They walked inside the Great Hall, and Ginny could almost swear she heard it go dead silent.  
  
"Oh God, what have I done?" Ginny said in a very tiny voice. She couldn't breathe, or think. Everyone was staring at her!  
  
Just then Malfoy dipped down, and landed a surprisingly good kiss right on the creamy lips of Ginny. She tried not to act surprised. They were after all going out. She returned the kiss, eventually forgetting who she was kissing. Then she stopped, and forced herself to smile. She sat down at her table, waving at Malfoy.  
  
Everyone starred at Ginny, silent, with their mouths open.  
  
Then Ron broke the silence.  
  
"GINNY MARIA WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? HE'S A SLYTHERIN! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE'S ALSO A MALFOY!" Ron's face was a deep purple, and even Harry was turning red. Hermione was still very quiet.  
  
"Ron, once again, I don't need the obvious stated. I know he's a slytherin, and I defiantly know he's a Malfoy." Ginny smiled. That one would make him mad.  
  
"Ginny why would you do that? Don't forget, he's insulted your family, as well as mine! He's called Hermione a m-mudblood." Harry said, speaking for Ron, because Ron was breathing very deeply right now, and couldn't talk.  
  
"Maybe if you couldn't just get to know him a little--."  
  
"WE DON'T WANT TO GET TO KNOW HIM! WE DON'T WANT TO TALK TO THAT, THAT, PRAT!" Ron could talk now.  
  
"Good way to insult Ron, but, we should support Ginny. She's old enough to know what she's doing." Hermione stated very quietly. She was obviously surprised and angry just like everyone else, but she was better at hiding her feelings.  
  
Just as Ginny was thanking Hermione, Malfoy did the worst thing he could possibly do. He came and sat down at their table.  
  
"How are you this fine morning, Gin?" Malfoy smiled, rubbing Ginny on the back.  
  
"Fine thanks." Ginny stated quietly.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong? Has Weasley and Potter scared you? You can come and sit at my table." Malfoy stated, obviously enjoying making everything he possibly could ten times worse.  
  
"SHE'S NOT GOING TO SIT WITH YOU OR YOUR BLOODY FREAKING FRIENDS. SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU!" Ron stated, he was glaring at Malfoy; he looked like he was ready to commit murder.  
  
"Ron! Lower your voice, everyone's looking at us!" Ginny stated looking around at everyone.  
  
"Let them look." Malfoy stated, his voice full of pleasure, as he began kissing Ginny's cheek.  
  
"I'm trying to eat breakfast ferret-face!" Harry stated, he was now starting to turn the same shade of purple as Ron.  
  
Ginny smiled, this was kind of fun, in a very weird, freaky way.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to your table." Ginny held Malfoy back.  
  
"Fine, see you later." Malfoy stroked Ginny's cheek as he got up to leave.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO END THIS NOW!" Ron said, still glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"I'll do what I want! Leave me alone!" Ginny said, pushing her hair off her shoulders.  
  
"YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Ron was standing up, ready to hurt Ginny.  
  
"Ron! Leave Ginny alone. We'll talk about this later." Hermione said sharply, but she was still quiet.  
  
Everyone was quiet then, as they started eating their breakfast. Ginny was starting to feel guilty.  
  
She looked up as owls floated over their heads, and she saw and owl floating towards her. It dropped a letter on her lap, and she reached down to open it.  
  
It was a letter from her mum. She gasped as she read its contents.  
  
"Gin, who's it from?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"Mum." Ginny said, as one tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong? Read it out loud." Ron said, worry now replacing his anger.  
  
"Dear Ginny and Ron, I don't mean to bother you both while you're at school, but something of great importance has happened. I don't want to concern you but.... Your father's gone missing." Ginny stopped, she dropped the letter, and her hands were trembling. Spots of the ink were smeared with tears.  
  
Hermione picked up the letter, and continued the reading, her voice trembling. Ron was staring at his food, not moving, speaking, or showing any emotion. Harry starred at Hermione, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"The ministration thinks that he was kidnapped by V-voldemort. I don't know why, something's going on that there not telling me about. You can't come visit me, because they're going to have a temporary lock-down on the school. V-voldemort is loose, and we're all in danger. Don't worry about me, I'll be strong, and soon, we'll be together again. Don't go looking for your father, because Lord knows I wont last if two of my children are l-lost too. Love you always, Mum." Hermione stopped; her voice was just barely above a whisper.  
  
Ron slammed his fist down on the table out of anger, which caused a few heads to turn. Harry had his eyes closed, and he was rubbing his scar.  
  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran. She didn't want the world to see her tears.  
  
She heard Ron call her name, but she didn't turn around. She continued to run until she got to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.  
  
She ran into her bathroom and starred into the mirror. Her eye makeup was running down her face, and she laughed at herself.  
  
Everything seemed so silly now. Her, wanting to be noticed, wanting to hurt others because they were only trying to protect her. She cried hysterically, and out of anger, she smashed her fist into her mirror. It cracked, and fell into a million pieces, causing her reflection to screech, and scream. She cried and cried, sinking to the floor, burying her head in her knees, crying hysterically.  
  
Her nightmares were becoming a reality.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ginny lifted her head. Her vision was blurry, and her body ached all over. It was late during the night, the windows were tinted with a dark, dark black, and her dormitory was extremely quiet.  
  
She splashed cold water of her face, which made her shiver. It was as if she was dead. She couldn't think, see, breathe or feel. She was lost. She didn't know what to do.  
  
What would life be like without her father? How terrified her father must be right now, scared, and lonely.  
What if she never saw her father again? What if she would never be able to fall asleep in his arms, or smile at him and his sparkling brown eyes ever again?  
  
Ginny starred at herself in her shattered mirror. She certainly looked dead. Her face was pale, and her eyes were all puffy from crying. Her hair was matty, and frizzy. Little patches of her clothes were stained, and wrinkled. She looked down in her watch; it was about 2:30 in the morning. She decided to take an ice cold shower, to wake her up from this deadly slumber.  
  
About a half hour later, Ginny decided she would walk down to the lake. She wouldn't let herself sleep; she wouldn't let herself have another nightmare.  
  
She pulled her sleek, red hair into a loose ponytail, through on one of Angel's shirts, and pulled on some pants.  
  
She walked out on to the school grounds, and marveled at how quiet it was. She almost hated the quiet; it made her feel more lonely and vulnerable that ever. She glanced behind her back every once and a while, she no longer felt safe at Hogwarts anymore.  
  
She sat down by a small hill, and gazed at her reflection in the water. She sighed, deeply, as if she were gasping for breath. She hated herself for worrying so much about her father, and she also hated herself for loving her father so much. A tear fell down her cheek, and dripped into the water, causing ripples to form. How was this going to help her find her father?  
  
Then she suddenly jumped back, hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"Lean any closer towards that water, and you'll fall in." A dark, sarcastic voice spoke.  
  
Ginny leapt up, and darted around, desperately trying to see who it was. It was too dark to see anything, and she started to panic.  
  
"Who's there?" Ginny called out, clutching her pocket that held her wand.  
  
"Depends on who wants to know." The voice spoke, now in a different spot than it was before.  
  
Ginny turned around, squinting to see who it was.  
  
"I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to shoot!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
  
She was not in the mood for this.  
  
Then, the shadowy voice, stepped out from the darkness, and into the moonlight, and Ginny rolled her eyes when she realized who it was.  
  
"Go away Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood." Ginny went back to the spot on the hill, and clutched her knees, gazing into the black water.  
  
"May I ask, what a little girl such as yourself, is doing out on the grounds, at this hour of the night?" Malfoy spoke, being extremely sarcastic to Ginny's annoyance.  
  
"No you may not. Now go away, before I let Ron actually explode on you." Ginny spoke with violence in her voice, still starring at the lake.  
  
"Ron wouldn't hurt me. Not that he could." Malfoy said, sitting next to Ginny, to her utter surprise.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? I'm allowed to do what I want you know." Malfoy smiled sarcastically at Ginny.  
  
"What are you on?" Ginny still didn't believe Malfoy was completely sober.  
  
"Nothing. I simply came to get some quiet, and you happened to be here. Being the completely generous and charming person I am, I decided to let you stay." Malfoy was now looking at the lake, still smirking.  
  
"Just leave." Ginny said, now sounding desperate.  
  
"What's wrong dearest? Did Potty and Weasel finally get to you?" Malfoy laughed to himself quietly.  
  
"I ASKED YOU THE FIRST TIME NIECLY, NOW I'M DONE BEING NICE! NO ONE'S GOING TO STEP ALL OVER ME ANYMORE! NOW GO AWAY!" Ginny yelled, full of anger and frustration. Her eyes were on fire, and she was taking all of her anger out on Malfoy.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and pushed him on the ground.  
  
"Jesus Weasel, never thought I'd see you like this." Malfoy looked in Ginny's eyes, still laughing. Her head was inches away from his.  
  
"Screw it!" Ginny got off the ground and stormed away from the lake.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! UGGH! Why does everyone do this to me? I can't stand it! I'm not a pet you can talk to, and then push away when you get annoyed! I'M A LIVING PERSON! I have feelings! I don't want to live like this anymore! I swear I'll get away, I'm never coming back!" Ginny stormed away from Malfoy yelling, and crying at the same time.  
  
"Weasel, what's wrong?" Malfoy grabbed Ginny by the wrist, and swung her around.  
  
"I didn't know you cared!" Ginny was still yelling, and crying.  
  
She eventually couldn't talk anymore, she was crying too hard. She shrunk to the ground. Malfoy came down with her, and she was crying into his chest.  
  
He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back, as she sobbed, and tried to speak.  
  
"I don't.... I can't handle this.... My dad..... I can't figure this out.... Don't deserve it..... I shouldn't have too... not fair..." Ginny cried, and cried.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Ginny was calm. She explained to Malfoy what had happened to her dad. She ended up talking about how she felt completely alone, and how every one bossed her around. How she was a little girl in everyone's eyes, and how she was always feeling insecure.  
  
She told him that she was always fighting with her dad, and now she might not ever see him again. She told him how much pain she held. He sat there, and listened, his face completely expressionless.  
  
She oddly felt comfort by talking to him. She told him everything, except for her nightmares. Those were too personal to tell.  
  
She eventually ended up crying again, and Malfoy oddly whispered comforting words in her ears, and rubbed her back and shoulders. She began shaking, and he took his robe off and draped it around her. Ginny let out a small giggle at that.  
  
"What?" Malfoy whispered, his face still expressionless.  
  
"You never cared before. Why now? Why me?" Ginny asked, now trying to be serious.  
  
"You were there." Malfoy said while shrugging.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said, now smiling, but only just barely.  
  
Malfoy slowly smiled, and Ginny had to admit, that he looked really good when he smiled. But she shook the thought off, and laid her head in his lap. He stroked her head, as they both stared out into lake.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was in her bed. She wondered if last night was a dream, and then realized what a harsh reality it really was.  
  
Her father was missing.  
  
She got up and took another shower, avoiding at all costs her friends. She didn't want to talk, or think, about anything.  
  
After she got dressed, she headed towards the Great Hall, slowly, calmly, and silently.  
  
She didn't want to talk this one out. This time no one was going to bring her down. But most of all, she didn't want to think about Malfoy.  
  
She didn't want to think about anything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
@uthors note: that's all I gots for today! Hope u weren't disappointed. Review, review!! 


	9. Take a black and White Picture of the Wo...

Chapter 9

            Ginny stuck her fork in her ham and twisted it around. 

            "Don't mutilate it Ginny. Ham is for eating, not self destructing." Ron looked at Ginny, quietly trying to joke. 

            Ginny shot him a look that made him go back to his own food. 

            She wasn't in the mood for this. She didn't even want to go to her classes today. What was the point? Everyone was going to treat her differently once they found out about her father. 

            She didn't want to be treated any differently. Her father was missing. There was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't going to think about it, she wasn't going to waste her time on a problem she couldn't fix. She wasn't going to be the girl who needed a shoulder to lean on, and she wasn't going to be the girl everyone pitied. No. Now, she was going to be Ginny. 

            "Hermione, I'm going to need your help, studying for my finals. Do you think you could help me with everything? I feel so hard behind, and I want to catch up before Christmas." Ginny smiled at Hermione, who simply nodded. 

            Everyone was quiet at the table, and Ginny was getting really sick of it. 

            "You know, we don't have to be this way. So what? Our father's missing. I'm sure in the end everything's going to work out. Why ponder on it? We shouldn't act supper depressed." Ginny rolled her eyes, and finished eating her breakfast. 

            She ignored the look of disgust Ron gave her. 

            "Gin, he's our **_dad. _**He's missing! We should at least feel a little afraid." Ron was on the verge of yelling at Ginny. 

            "We shouldn't ponder on it. It will only make things worse." Ginny said, defiantly to Ron. 

            "No, we should at least show some respect! How would dad feel if you had gone missing? Anything could happen to him! Don't tell me you're at least a little afraid?" Ron's face was now turning purple, and he was scaring Ginny, but she continued on. 

            "NO! Ron, I'm finished being afraid! What's going to happen **is going to happen**! And there's nothing we can do about it! I'm not going to sit here, and waste my time praying, crying, screaming, that dad is going to be okay. He most likely wont be. Face it! All we can do is hope. And that's all I'm going to do." Ginny was furious, and afraid at the same time. Harry and Hermione were both quiet, but Ron was ferocious. 

            "You have no respect at all Ginny! You make it sound like you **want** dad to die! Get out of my sight." Ron yelled at Ginny.

            "DON'T TELL ME I HAVE NO RESPECT." Ginny screamed, jumping up from the table, causing every head in the Great Hall to turn towards her. 

            "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ANYWAYS. THE SECOND I SEE YOU CRY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS GONE, THEN I'LL KNOW YOU HAVE SOME DECANCY." Ron yelled standing up from the table too. 

            "Go on and scream, yell at me! I'm so far away right now; it doesn't matter. You wont ever understand! Look at you! You're telling me to cry because my father is missing. You can't control my life Ron. I have far more respect and understanding than you ever will. Don't tell me that everything's going to be okay, and that you understand what's going on! I know you don't know what's going on, and you can never understand. I can't take this anymore." With that quiet statement, Ginny walked up to her dormitory, causing Hermione to get up and follow her. 

            Ginny ran up the stairs, bursting with so many emotions she thought she was going to explode. There was only one thing Ginny could do. She ran to her room, and grabbed her trunk, pulling out everything that was in her way. She finally found her journal, and angrily flipped through it's rather stupid love poems, and silly entries she had written. This time she was going to be serious. She grabbed her quill, and started writing everything that came to her mind. She ended up with two poems

Take a black and white picture of the world 

**So the earth stands still **

**And you realize what you've done**

**See it for what it is**

**Whether good or bad, you've spoiled the fun**

**For you, life won't move on**

**Condemned to life**

**A prisoner in its path**

**Can you feel the heat?**

**Do you see the wrath? **

**The pictures do not tell a lie**

**The people do not pass**

**Forsaken**

**Taken**

**Gone are the souls**

**That lie in the pictures**

**With truths still untold**

**And stories yet to unfold**

**The eyes stare**

**And the faces are blank**

**You wonder by without a care**

**As life stands still**

**No one feels your sorrow**

**No one's found your hope**

**You're left behind**

**Not ready to face tomorrow. **

**~*~**

**I'm so far away right now**

**That it might be hard to come back to reality**

**I'm so drifted away right now**

**That it's not hard to get lost**

**The vines that close around me are tightly closing in**

**The thorns are cutting into my skin**

**The sun shoots rays down**

**To burn up my skin**

**The rose that I hold**

**Quickly turns to ash, and then**

**All I've got left are the thorns**

**More blood to add to the story**

**More pain to add to the glory**

**More suffering to hide deep down inside**

**More feathers to help me lift and fly**

**I'm so far away right now**

**Life just seems to be words that have no meaning **

**Like a butterfly**

**But somebody's taken away its wings**

**Just an ugly figment of someone's imagination**

**I've run so far away right now**

**I've forgotten which road leads to home **

**I've forgotten what it's like to breathe, to see, to live**

**I'm so far away right now**

**That it might be hard to come back to reality. **

            Ginny snapped her book shut and threw it at the wall, now frustrated that she promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. 

            She jumped when Hermione walked into her room to pick up the book. 

            Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and looked at Ginny, her eyes filled with sympathy. 

            "You know Ginny, you can't keep things like this bottled up inside you. It doesn't work that way." Hermione said quietly while staring at the floor. 

            "Please Hermione. Don't tell me right now, what I should and shouldn't do. I can't really take any crap right now." Ginny tried to smile. 

            "Gin, hun, I'm worried. This can't be good. If, you-know-who is loose, then, doesn't that mean we're in danger?" Hermione now looked nervous.

            "Herm, we've been in danger all along. It's just now; danger's come to knock on our own front door. Don't worry. For now the door's locked." Ginny sighed, knowing that Hermione wouldn't understand. She barely understood herself. 

            Ginny shivered, and then smiled. 

            "Come on Miny, let's get to class." And with that she got up, and linked arms with Hermione, and they both walked back to their classes

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny laughed. It had been three months since Ginny had received the news of her father. Everyone had eventually calmed down, and things were as normal as they would be. 

Ron had just told a funny joke. Everyone was outside, on Hogwarts grounds of course. 

The rules were different now. No one was allowed of the campus, and no one could go anywhere for Christmas break. But, being trapped at Hogwarts wasn't as bad as it sounded. 

Malfoy hadn't acted any differently towards Ginny since that night; it was as if it had never happened. So, Ginny decided that if he wasn't going to act any different, than neither was she. 

Ginny decided she wanted to be by herself for a while, so she went to go sit down by a tree, not far from the entrance of the castle. She opened up her sketchbook, and began drawing the castle. (It was a Saturday, and she had nothing better to do.) 

Just then, Malfoy came, and sat down besides Ginny, much to her annoyance. 

"You know, I've been thinking, why don't we just call off this whole, `boyfriend girlfriend' thing, since you can't send a letter to your father to tell him about it anyways." Ginny said without looking up from her sketch.

"Well we could, but what about your reputation?" Malfoy said, obviously trying to make Ginny mad, like he always did. 

"I thought you would realize by now that I don't care about my _reputation_." Ginny said calmly much to Malfoy's disappointment. 

"You know you don't want to end it." Malfoy said, trying again.

That made Ginny look up from her drawing, and raise her eyebrows. 

"You're very funny when you want to be ferret. I think _you're_ the one who wants to continue this stupid thing we've got going." Ginny said sarcastically. 

"You know I never would want that." Malfoy said, trying to be serious. 

"Do I?" Ginny said, smiling, glad that for once she was making Malfoy mad. 

"I really don't care. Just warn me when you want to break it off, so I can dump you, and I won't look like an idiot." Malfoy said, his smirk now back on his face.

"Typical." Ginny said, now going back to her drawing. 

"Now, you know that the Yule Ball is coming up. We're going together right?" Malfoy now looked bored. 

"I guess." Ginny felt awkward. 

"Good. You're going to need new dress robes though. I'm not going to a ball with a girl who wears frilly hand-me-downs." Malfoy smirked again, and Ginny only smiled. 

"I guess you can buy them for me then." Ginny giggled, she got him. 

"Fine, I will. I'm leaving now. You're giving me a headache." Malfoy got up to leave. 

"Just so you know, I'm not like you're other `girlfriends'. I don't let guys get all over me, and then have them dump me. So if that's what you're after, get over it." Ginny didn't look up from her drawing, knowing that Malfoy was smiling. 

"Don't worry Weasel. God, you worry so much. Like I would want to be all over you." Malfoy said sarcastically. 

He turned around to leave, still talking. 

"But you know, you may be like those other 'girlfriends' once I'm finished with you." Malfoy said, rather loudly so Ginny would hear.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Pervert." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

@uthors note: Finished…. *whipes forehead*  I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty. But I'm done, so I hope u like it. Review and tell me!! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers… you guys keep me writing! 

Oh, here's a preview of what's to come

I'm thinking about writing a scene where Malfoy gets drunk..and… I don't want to give it away….but oh the possibilities!! What fun to write…. I can't wait! 

Please review…. I'll see you guys later………. Bye!

p.s.- and yah, those are my poems… (disclaimer)… whatever… I wrote them 

~:Firepixie0071:~   


	10. Not another authors note! Dun dun dun!

Authors note:  
  
I know, you were hoping for a new chapter... sorry to disappoint you..but this is all I've got..... ever since that last comment *cough* *cough* spikezgall06 (who do u think you are??) I've been kinda stuck..... (dun, dun, dun!!!!)  
  
Okay, I'm kinda stuck on my story... so I need help!!  
  
Here are some things I was thinking bout doin:  
  
Twizard Tournament: It's baaaack!! But who will play?? ;)  
  
Quiditch: If I do this I'm going to need help understanding Quiditch a little better... so... will someone help me?? If u can..my email is Emmy0115@aol.com...and if u do email me... make sure u put Fanfiction somewhere so I don't delete you & I know what it is..!! Thanxz  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO If u have any other suggestions PLEEZ PLEEZ POST THEM!!! I REALLY don't know what to do!!  
  
Someone pleez help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you berry much,  
  
~:Firepixie0071:~  
  
*You think that I go home at night  
  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
  
But I burn letters that I write  
  
To you, to make you love me  
  
But I drive naked through the park  
  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
  
To make, to make you love me  
  
I am extraordinary  
  
If you'd ever get to know me  
  
I am extraordinary  
  
I am just your ordinary, average, everyday, sane, psycho, supergoddess  
  
You may not believe in me  
  
But I believe in you  
  
So I still take the trash out  
  
Does that make you too normal for you?  
  
So dig a little deeper, cause  
  
You still don't get it yet  
  
See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix  
  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me  
  
I am extraordinary  
  
If you'd ever get to know me  
  
I am extraordinary  
  
I am just your ordinary, average, everyday, sane, psycho, supergoddess  
  
See me jump through hoops for you  
  
You stand there watching me performing  
  
What exactly do you do?  
  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
  
Who the hell are you?* 


	11. The Dream

uthors note: Okey dokey… now.. I know there was some confusion about the Weasley twins… well I just decided to cut them out completely, because it would just be too complicated if I changed the story or something like that.

            I am now currently half-way through re-reading the 5th Harry Potter, and I've already re-read the rest, so I'll try to be more accurate.

            I kind of just started this story for fun, so I wasn't really focusing on 'being in character' or making everything extremely accurate. However, I didn't want it to be complete fluff, so thanks to anyone who saw anything wrong with my story. Please continue to look for them…I enjoy all the help I can get!

            **Is anyone else sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the next Harry Potter movie??? I know I am!!! **

So, I won't make you wait any longer here's the next chapter…(and thanks to everyone who waited so long for the this chapter…I really appreciate it!

            Chapter 10

            _Ginny screamed. Blood was everywhere in her common room. Handprints were on the walls, as if someone had slid down it. _

_            It was as if she were walking in slow motion, walking through the walls of the utterly deserted castle. She couldn't see anyone, as she started shaking violently, but the blood was everywhere, and that was what scared Ginny. _

_            Though there was no one in sight, Ginny heard whispers through the hallways, and occasionally screams. She ran through the halls, searching for someone, any one, praying that she wasn't left here alone. _

_            She clutched her hair, and fell to the ground, hating the thought that she was left alone, left behind, in this horrible nightmare. All she saw was blood, and all she heard was screams, and whispers, how could they just leave her hear? _

_            She heard someone crying, down the next hall. She ran towards the person, and realized how dark it was. Suddenly everything was very quiet, and all she heard was the ruffling of the curtains, near a window, right next to where she heard someone crying. **But no one was there.** Ginny moved closer to the window, looking outside, and noticing oddly that it was open. It was chilly outside, as Ginny leaned out towards the window, to see if anyone was there. Blood was all over the window as well, and Ginny had an odd feeling sweep through her body. She was as cold as ice, and she longed to get outside of the building, to be surrounded by people again, she never wanted to be left alone. One tear fell from her face, landing in the fresh blood, which caused it to slide down the windowsill. Ginny shut the window, shaking more violently then she was before. The she turned around and screamed as she covered her face. A large, dark figure had just thrown itself at Ginny. It was cold, and its skin was pale, and wrinkly, aligned with scars. It went through Ginny, silently, but violently, as Ginny screamed. _

            Ginny woke up with a start, gasping for breath. She sat up; pulled her curtains apart, and looked around, relieved that she wasn't alone, and there wasn't any blood on the walls. She got out of her bed, and went into her bathroom, quietly closing the door.

            She turned on the lights as she turned on the water and sprinkled her face with cold droplets. She grasped for breath and looked into the mirror.

            She searched through the cabinet and found the loose board, hidden in the back. She pulled her diary out, and flipped past numerous pages. She finally found a blank page and she scribbled down notes.

            _September-14-2004_

_            These dreams are getting worse. I'm starting to actually feel what's going on when it happens. Not to mention they're scaring the crap out of me. Oh, God. I was on a record too! Just please, all I ask for is one whole month without these horrible dreams. And look what I get. Sometimes I think the whole world hates me. I—_

But Ginny stopped the second she heard someone stir outside. She hurried as she quietly stuck her journal back in its place. She turned out the light, and walked out of the bathroom.

She laid back down into her bed, and reached up to pull her curtains back when she saw Hermione, fully dressed, quietly crawling back to bed. Her face was bright pink, and she looked extrememly happy. Her hair was out of place though, as if someone had been running their hands through it. (In other words it was not it's normal bushy-ness.)

"Hermione Granger! What are _you_ of all people doing out of bed at this hour?" Ginny said; amazed at what she saw.  

"Umm, nothing. What are you doing up?" Hermione said, turning a deep red.

"Don't you dare try and change the subject! What were you doing?" Ginny said, pressing into the matter.

"FINE! I was with someone. God, you always have to know everything Gin. Can't you just mind your own business?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't Hermione. Sorry, I was just curious." Ginny said, lying back down in her bed.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry, I just, I don't know. I don't feel good right now." She sat down on Ginny's bed. "Forgive me?" Hermione said, looking at Ginny seriously.

"God, Mion,e you're so prude all the time." Ginny said, laughing as she got up to look at Hermione.

"So, you were with someone." Ginny said, laughing.

"Yes, I was, but you don't need to know about that. What were you doing?" Hermione said, turning red again.

Ginny looked down at her hands, and suddenly became very quiet.

"I had another dream Mione, and this one was just like all the others, blood, screaming, but this time, there were no people. And something attacked me, Mione, it scared me."

"Ginny, this can't mean anything good. Remember when Harry had visions of your dad being attacked by a snake? Well, these aren't really visions, maybe they're warnings, but why you? Why would you of all people have dreams about warnings? I mean, V-voldemort is back and all, but--" Hermione kept talking, and probably would have continued if Ginny hadn't stopped her.

"Mione, I'm sure it's nothing. Just go to sleep, don't worry about me" Ginny said, laying back down.

She was taken back. Why, her, why would she have nightmares? Well, she was just as capable as Harry was having these dreams. And she was, she could handle them, Hermione didn't need to worry.

"Okay Gin, but if something is wrong you know you can tell me." Hermione said, lifting herself off Ginny's bed, looking worried.

"I can take care of myself Mione. Don't worry." She shouldn't have told her in the first place. She knew Hermione wouldn't understand.

Ginny closed her eyes, as she waited for sleep to come. Hermione had walked back to her side of the dormitory. But as Ginny tried to sleep she worried, these dreams could have a meaning. What if something _was_ going to happen?

Ginny shook her head, and knew she shouldn't worry. After all, they were just stupid dreams.

            "Ginny, wake up. Gin. GIN! Fine, but don't blame me if you're late."

            "What do you want Angel?" Ginny said as she woke up. She was not a morning person.

            "Gin, it's almost 8:30, and your first class is at 9:00." Angel said, almost laughing.

            Ginny woke up, realizing what Angel had said, as she opened her eyes and kicked the covers off of herself.

            "Jesus Christ! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Ginny said as ran into her bathroom and slammed the door.

            Angel giggled as she walked down the stairs and headed towards the Great Hall.

            After a 10 minute shower, and another 5 of getting ready Ginny ran downstairs for a quick breakfast.

            "There you are Gin, gosh, why did you wake up so late?" Ron said, still eating a biscuit.

            "I had trouble sleeping last night. I don't know. I guess I was just tired." Ginny said, sitting down and grabbing what looked like a juicy piece of ham.

            "Trouble sleeping? That doesn't sound like you." Ron said, raising his eyebrow as he gulped down his last piece of bacon.

"I had a stomach ache." Ginny said innocently, eating as fast as she could.

"Very likely," Ron said, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"You were probably out shagging that boyfriend of yours, ain't that right Harry?" Ron said sarcasatically, looking at Harry.

"Don't get me into this," Harry said raising his arms innocently.

Ginny glared at Ron.

"And if I was?"

            Ron's smile slid off of his face and turn into a frown and glare, witch caused his eyes to become very tiny.

            "You better not have." Ron said, as Ginny rolled her eyes.

            "Speak of the devil," Hermione said, lifting her head from her book as Malfoy sat down at the Gryffondor table.

            "Hey Gin, what yah up to this morning?" Malfoy said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

            "Nothing," Ginny said quietly as she continued to eat her ham.

            Ron got up from the table, and making quite as much noise as he could, he stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry after a few minutes of looking every where but Malfoy and Ginny, eventually got up and followed Ron, his hands in his pockets. Hermione simply buried her head back into her book.

            "Tough crowd." Malfoy said, still looking at Ginny.

            "Malfoy, I'm eating, couldn't you come back later?" Ginny said, her voice on the edge of annoyance.

            "Fine, if you don't want my company I'll come back later, and leave you to hang out with this filthy mudblood." Malfoy said, rising away from the table, and storming away from the table, similar as Ron.

            "Sorry Mione, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Ginny said, looking at the back of Hermione's book.

            "It's okay Ginny." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

            "I'm just not having a good day am I? And I'm almost positive it's going to get worse."

            "Gin, your first class is at 9:00 right?" Hermione asked, still not looking up from her book.

            "Yeah--" Ginny glanced at her watch. It was 9:05.

            "Crap, Snape's going to kill me!" Ginny said, as she ran out of the Hall, still chewing on a piece of bread.

            "And so, can anyone tell me what--"

            Ginny entered the classroom, her face turning pink as she sat down in her seat.

            "Oh, Miss Weasley, nice enough to join us. Let's see, you're exactly 15 minutes late, which will be 25 points from Gryfindor." Snape said, glaring at Ginny but enjoying the fact that he controlled her.

            "I woke up late sir, and well, I had a stomach ache--" Ginny mumbled, trying to make up something.

            "Excuses Miss Weasely? Trying to talk back now are we? That will be another 10 points from Gryfindor." Snape said, almost as if he were begging Ginny to go on.

            "_Pathetic_." Ginny whispered under her breath.

            "What was that Miss Weasley?" Snape said. The whole class was silent now, even the whispering had ceased.

            "I said, it's pathetic that you practically egg us on, just so you can rise our tempers, and then get enjoyment from taking our house points away! It's pathetic." Ginny spoke, but only seconds later she realized what she said, and her eyes became very wide.

            "Detention Weasley. I think that out to put out the fire in your temper." Snape said, spraying spit across the classroom.

            Ginny was silent the rest of the class. She was pared with Angel, and they were trying to make a truth potion. Somehow theirs kept turning red, instead of a shiny gold though.

            Just then, Filtch the Caretaker ran in through the classroom, causing Snape to turn his head up from grading papers.

            Filtch hobbled as fast as he could to Snape's desk, and whispered, rather loudly enough for at least Ginny to hear.

            "Snape! There's been an accident. One of the students, been attacked, blood everywhere, all over the wall, and on the windowsill."

            Ginny lifted her head, and gasped.

            "A student, attacked?" Snape said, rising from his desk.

            "Yeah, don't know what it was. Dumbledore said to come an get you, yah might know what it was." Filtch said, walking back towards the door.

            Snape followed him.

            "Do you happen to know which student, Filtch?" Snape said, lowering his voice.

            "Luna I think, Luna Lovegood. She's hurt bad. It's a sight to see." Filtch said, hobbling out the door.

            Ginny gasped again, loud enough, this time for Snape to hear.

            "10 more points from Gryfindor Miss Weasley, I suggest you not listen in on my conversations. Class, put your things away, and sit down, no one move, I will be right back." Snape said, as he too walked out of the classroom.

            Once they were out of sight, Angel said, "Only a monster like him would take away house points in a time like this." Angel said, her eyes brimmed with anger.

            Ginny sat down on her chair, not listening to Angel. She felt like she would faint.

            "Angel, this is bad." Ginny simply stated staring straight ahead, not seeing the look of confusion and worry Angel gave her.

            Had her dream actually been a vision like Hermione stated? What was going on?

thors note: that's it…hope it's okay!! Review, review and enjoy!!!


	12. Yet another authors note

Yet Another Authors Note:  
  
Dear readers,  
  
I am seriously thinking about deleting this story. Going back and reading my later chapters, I don't like it very much. Turns out it is completely out of character, and I've got way to many mistakes in it. (considering the fact I started it before re-reading all of the books.) I'm truly sorry to everyone who did enjoy this story, I'm really sorry!! But keep on the lookout for me, because I'm going to start a new HP story, and this time, I'm going to make it my best....So, watch out for me, because I will make a new, and even better HP story.  
  
Once again thanks soooo much to everyone who did enjoy this story, I appreciate it very, very much!!!!  
  
With lots and lots of love,  
  
:Firepixie0071: 


End file.
